Screen shot
by FoodStamps
Summary: Did you just screenshot my nudes? Jin accidentally sends Namjoon his nudes on Snapchat after meeting him at his Boyfriend's work
1. chapter 1

»»————-Screenshot————-««

"Did you just screenshot my nudes?"

"Did YOU just SEND me your nudes?"

"Touché, 'Daddy'."

Jin accidentally sends Namjoon his nudes on Snapchat after meeting him at his Boyfriend's work.

Includes other ships

Trigger Warning:

. Abusive Relationship

. Strong Language

. Smut


	2. 2

SNAPCHAT

Daddyis typing...

SNAPCHAT

From Daddy

Daddy:

Jin

Sorry about getting angry at you earlier

I didn't meant to hit you or anything

I just love you and didn't understand why you wanted my work friends snapchat in the first place

UnbeliebubblySexy:

Ah its fine, YoungSoo ️

I shouldn't have asked for your friends snapchat

But you know I would never cheat on you, so I was just sad that you got angry

Daddy:

Yeah I know you wouldn't cheat

Especially with Namjoon

What a downgrade ️

UnbeliebubblySexy:

He's not ugly, you know

That's your friend.. Don't be so mean

Daddy:

Okay okay baby I promise

I know you're just trying to get to know my friends so I feel better

I'm proud of you, kay?

I will give you his snapchat, yeah?

Save every message so I can see what you're talking to him about, okay? ️

UnbeliebubblySexy:

Yeah I promise ️

Love you~!

Opened Just Now

New Shared Contact

DaddyNJ️

Add Friend?

Added!

SNAPCHAT

DaddyNJ️is typing...

SNAPCHAT

From DaddyNJ️

DaddyNJ️:

Who is this?

UnbeliebubblySexy:

Hi Namjoon!

I'm YoungSoo's boyfriend!

Jin! We met today at your work?

DaddyNJ️:

Hey! I remember you

Contagious laugh.

UnbeliebubblySexy:

Annoying laugh*

DaddyNJ️:

Who said that? YoungSoo?

Hey, won't you get in trouble for texting me?

You shouldn't, right?

UnbeliebubblySexy:

What makes you think that?

DaddyNJ️:

Ah

He just seems like the jealous type

UnbeliebubblySexy:

I guess so?

Hey, why have you made your own username DaddyNJ?

DaddyNJ️:

So single guys know what to call me

And you made yourself 'UnbeliebubblySexy' soooooo

UnbeliebubblySexy:

Touché

Opened Just Now

Jin stared at his phone in sorrow. He felt scared to talk to Namjoon, because he didn't know what was off limits.

What was even worse is that he wanted to add him purely because he found him cute.

Leaving YoungSoo was, most definitely, out of the question. He'd never. They had real love and Jin had committed too much to this relationship to kill it off anytime soon.

But... Namjoon was different.

He had this friendly aura, and his smile was so soothing, his dimples compelling anyone to smile with him. It was a different feeling to look and talk to Namjoon than to talk to YoungSoo, and that was interesting to Jin.

YoungSoo and Namjoon had been working together for 7 months at a really unique bookstore in the centre of their local town. It was quiet, but it's interior design was loud and colourful.

YoungSoo only worked their to pay student fines and such, but it was clear that Namjoon really enjoyed being surrounded by literature.

That was another thing Jin found cute:

Namjoon was passionate.

"Ah, Jin! You're a dick!" Jin slapped his own cheek a few times to snap himself out of his Gaydream, deciding that thinking all these things was like mental cheating, and he shouldn't be even talking to Namjoon at all.

Little did he know, one little slip up that week would change everything.


	3. 3

SNAPCHAT

From DaddyNJ️

DaddyNJ️:

"Ugh." Namjoon groaned loudly, sitting at the table in his apartment as his roommate tried to cook something edible enough to eat.

"If that 'UGH' was directed at the smell of my cooking I will literally kill you, Namjoon." Yoongi warned as he overcooked some bacon, his younger roommate shaking his head.

"No, it's not that." Namjoon insisted as he stared at his phone, waiting for Jin to open his message. "It's YoungSoo." As soon as the name hit Yoongi's eardrums, he rolled his eyes in disgust. "That asshole? Remind me why you're his friend." Yoongi muttered as he put the burnt bacon onto a plate.

"Because it makes work life easier." Namjoon sighed, scratching the back of his head as his lips pressed against each other in worry. "But, I have this strange gut feeling..."

Yoongi dumped the plate in front of Namjoon before sitting to listen, when Jimin suddenly emerged from Yoongi's room, Namjoon glaring at the older madly.

"Morning!" Yoongi smiled as his lover just waved tiredly before dumping his ass onto the couch, allowing Namjoon to continue.

"I think he's abusing his boyfriend." Namjoon explained as Yoongi and Jimin gasped. Jimin immediately rushed over to join the conversation. "Who? What? Why?!" He yelled as Namjoon continued.

"I met YoungSoo's boyfriend yesterday, and he seemed so... on edge." Namjoon sighed as he poked at his burnt bacon. "Anytime YoungSoo was affectionate, he'd flinch. It was weird. He didn't look extremely happy, either. It was like he was being forced to smile at gunpoint."

Jimin slowly nodded in understanding. "So, ask him if he is being hit." Jimin said and Namjoon instantly muttered "It's not that simple." Under his breath, before noticing his phone screen lighting up radiantly.

SNAPCHAT

From UnbeliebubblySexy

UnbeliebubblySexy:

Namjoon instantly giggled at the picture.

He found Jin to be very charming, even from their small encounter. His sense of humour was admirable, and Namjoon liked that he was carelessly silly.

He liked him a lot.

He wanted to do whatever he could to help.


End file.
